


【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(10)（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．长篇．瘟神启示录（文：十甫） [10]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．长篇】瘟神启示录(10)（文：十甫）

“你看你看，那个小濑尾宏的表情，满脸通红，咬牙切齿的……真滑稽……”

“那算什么？你没听到他刚才的澄清宣言吗？说什么山泉健一的千金被掳与他无关，要媒体别将矛头指向他……真笑死人……谁不知道他小濑尾与山泉老头闹不和，首相之争都呈白热化了，前不久还听说他在国会上口出狂言，讥讽山泉老头年纪大了，何必参加竞选献丑，结果搞到两派人士在国会上大打出手……呸！这样的代议士，比流氓还流氓，让他们来监视政府，难怪这个国家越来越没药救……咦～我刚说到哪儿？……哦～对对，总之那天打得一片溷乱，那个小濑尾不知是不是打得性起，竟发了狠话，要山泉老头当心……然后就出了被掳事件，而这个小濑尾就跳出说不是他干的……真的很好笑，此地无银嘛，若不心虚，何必跳出来？”说完，还摇了摇头，吸了一口烟，吐了，再喝一口酒。

另一人接口说道，“小濑尾虽然可疑，但我觉得事情没那么简单。你看，那些凶徒胆子真大，光天化日下，在闹市中掳人，不怕被认出来吗？还有，那个山泉健一在媒体前红着眼睛、声音哽咽地呼吁凶徒释放女儿，说什么要多少钱他都会付！嘿，若山泉老儿认定对方是为求财，那么这件事经过媒体报导，闹得全国上下都知道了，你说那些凶徒还会放人吗？若是我，早就杀了……不…先姦后杀…”说着贼贼地笑了起来。

那正在喝酒的男人“噗嗤”一声，含在嘴里的酒都喷了出来，“真有你的！果然是老谋深算～”

“当然，你别看那妞体弱，她长得还真不错，尤其是那双眼睛，迷死人……嘿嘿，还有，那妞一看就知道是处女，呵呵～稀有品种……”说得猥琐，还故意吞了吞口水……

突然，“碰”的一声，这个刚还坐着说话的人，就躺在地上了。

只见一个梳着朝天发的男人正快速离开这间酒吧。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
一踏出酒吧，迎面吹来的一阵新鲜空气，让正处于愤怒中的仙道冷静下来。

紧握的拳头放松了。

头脑也恢复冷静。

他边走边想：刚刚酒吧里头那两人的胡扯也不是没道理的，这事真透着奇怪……

突然，他灵光一闪……山泉铃奈！

仙道静静地回想自从丽奈被掳后，山泉铃奈的表现……冷静！非常冷静！冷静得超乎寻常！

照说，亲人被掳，下落不明，应该会忧心忡忡才对，怎么山泉铃奈好像没事似的照常替他父亲张罗一切……呣～连山泉伯父昨天接受採访时穿的衣服，好像都是山泉铃奈负责打理的……

仙道的脸色凝重，眼神变得深沉，然而嘴角却往上扬起，轻蔑的一声轻笑发自喉咙，“山泉铃奈……”

再次握紧了拳头。

  
◆◆◆◆◆

  
流川重重地将一碗面放在樱木的面前，「该死！我干嘛要给你煮面？」

可是樱木却连眼皮也没抬，双眼仍直直地望着电脑荧幕，手指不时在键盘上滑动。

「白痴！你到底要不要吃？」流川不禁恼怒。这死白痴自昨天与山泉铃奈单独“交流”回来后，向他“租”了电脑，然后就一直维持这个姿势直到他今天下班回家。自己惊讶于嗜吃的他竟可以一天一夜不吃不喝，于是鬼使神差地走到厨房煮了两碗面……

「不吃就算！」流川重新拿起放在桌上的那碗面，打算拿到厨房倒掉。

突然，一只手抓着他的手臂，“我吃！”伸手抢过了碗，呼噜呼噜地吃了起来。

流川微微地牵了牵嘴角，「白痴！欠账五千圆！」

本低着头吃面的人立刻抬起了头，满嘴面条地喊道，“什么？五千圆！臭狐狸！你开黑店呀！这碗快熟面值五千圆，你倒不如去打抢！”

「你不吃，可以吐掉！但钱照付！」流川木无表情地“说”道。

看着眼前的人，嘴巴蠕动了一下，望了望手中的碗，便似认命地将口中的面条吞进肚子里。不一会，就见他吃个碗底朝天。

流川见樱木贪婪的眼睛不断地瞄向他手中的另一碗面，一副意犹未尽的样子。

「六千圆！」流川向他开价。

“六千！？你……哼！拿来！我付！”樱木气呼呼地抢过流川递过来的碗，不再搭理流川，“丝丝嗦嗦”大口大口地吃了。

流川静静地看着他又将一碗面吃完，然后开口问道，“你这两天在干什么？”

樱木拍拍了肚皮，然后伸了一个懒腰，做了做颈部运动，懒洋洋地说道，“在处理一些手尾，还有……等一个人！”

「山泉铃奈？哼！你怎么知道她一定会联络你？」

“她一定会找我的，若她拿到我的验血报告的话……”

「验血报告？」流川双眼冷冷地看着他，「你将你的血液样本交给她？」

“是呀～不然她怎么会相信我从未来回来？她不相信，我又怎么能得到她的帮助？为了完成任务，我当然要赌一赌，你不必……担心……”樱木的眼睛又重新回到电脑荧幕上，似乎漫不经心地说道。

流川深深地看了他一眼，「注射器，一万圆！加上房租和刚才吃的，你今天总共欠我七万一千圆！立刻付，不然滚！」

“早知道你这小气狐狸会这么说的……钱都准备好了！再给我五分钟，待我处理了最后的步骤就给你！哼！臭狐狸！”樱木骂道。

流川待要反唇相讥时，突然，门铃响了起来。

他还没反应是否要去应门时，却见樱木一个箭步抢到门口，手脚俐落地开了门。

看见被带进来的人时，流川不禁一呆，「山泉铃奈？……怎么找上门了……」

只见山泉铃奈的脸色苍白，眼神阴晴不定，昨天的那份从容神态已消失得无影无踪。

甫一坐定，山泉铃奈就开口问道：“樱木先生，你说我妹妹的命运将如何？”声音有一些发颤，但询问的语气肯定。

显而易见，她已完全相信樱木是未来人的事实。

樱木双手交叉在胸前，略一沉思，缓缓地开口说道，“死亡！因TG3845而死亡！”

山泉铃奈不禁一震，脸色更加苍白无色，“TG3845……难道是避……”声音戛然而止，因为山泉铃奈即时将自己的嘴巴掩住。

樱木点了点头，“你的联想没错，就是它！”

山泉铃奈无奈地放下自己的手，“看来，我在你的面前是毫无保留的……”

她这句话让樱木尴尬地点头称是，却让流川自己也不察觉地微微皱起了眉头。

“樱木先生从未来回来可是为了丽奈？你可有救她的办法？”山泉铃奈接着问。

“也不全然是为了她，但若不能阻止TG3845避孕疫苗的研制成功……令妹也难以避免一死……，而未来女人的绝种也因此拉开序幕……”

“女人绝种？……吓～怎么…可能？”山泉铃奈睁大双眼。

“不是可能，是肯定。在我的年代，女人已绝种百多年了……”樱木细细地告之未来的情形，与那天告诉流川的一般无异，只是故意隐藏了自己寻找瘟神的任务以及他是在6EN遗传工程下诞生的个体等两件事。

“……所以，令妹的生死将是一个改变未来女人命运的一个关键。请山泉小姐一定要阻止令妹成为TG3845避孕疫苗的受害者。”樱木说得诚恳。

可是，却得不到山泉铃奈的回应。

流川冷冷地看着山泉铃奈，自樱木为她解说未来女人绝种的原因开始，她就一直低垂着头，让人看不见她的表情。

「真奇怪……她妹妹昨天不是被掳吗，怎么不见她担心妹妹现在的安危，反而来这里询问妹妹未来的命运？」突然心念一动，流川不禁冷笑，「……看山泉铃奈的表现，她好像知道妹妹的下落……哼！女人！……死白痴！」顿时，原本对她那丁点好感都没有了，反而对她有说不出的厌恶！

沉默了一阵子，山泉铃奈深深叹了一口气，打破了彷彿凝住的空气。

“樱木先生，你认为……只要我们现在的时代有一些变动，就能……改变未来世界？”山泉铃奈终于抬起头，双眼直视樱木。

“这是非常肯定的。我出现在这个年代就是最好的证明，回来就是为了改变未来的世界。”樱木斩钉截铁地说道。

“明白了。……晚了，我要走了。谢谢你，樱木先生，”山泉铃奈站了起来，然后转头望了望流川，微微一笑，“也谢谢你，流川先生。”说完，向他俩礼貌地鞠躬。

樱木见状，连忙学她鞠躬，还礼。而流川则表现冷冷地，不还礼也不说话，他恨不得山泉铃奈立刻离开他的家。

流川随着樱木一起将山泉铃奈“送”到门口。眼看着山泉铃奈刚要踏出门口，却又转了回来，并打开手提袋……

本贴由十甫于2003年7月12日01:17:36在“N2”发表


End file.
